Moonlight
by geegee6
Summary: Sienna Moreau's vampire life has been anything but ordinary. But what happens when she gets a brand new family that's more to than meets the eye, a dead serial-killer turned vamp, a mysterious human ruler, and a hot yet forbidden werewolf to boot?
1. Blood Lust

_Yay, this is my first story! -doe eyes- Read, please?_

_P.S. Euuurrrggghhh I don't know why I have to write this. I mean, it's pretty obvious that I don't own Twilight, it's __Fan_ _Fiction, not Author Fiction or whatever. But, it's the rule. I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, Stephanie Meyer does, blah blah. The only things I own are the Mereaus._

_Sorry, don't be disappointed. This chapter will be very dark. Don't worry, though. It'll get better, lighter, happier. This is just to show how horrible Sienna's life was before…_

_Um, just to let you know, -……- means "later". Just to clarify stuff. _

**Chapter 1: Blood Lust**

Blood.

A funny thing, blood is. Makes some vomit. Cringe in disgust. Others like it. Lick a finger after they get a paper cut, say they love it.

They don't know what love is.

I don't love it. I _need _it. If I don't get it in the time of a month, I get the worst sensation of my young life. It's like you're dying. Only, of course, I can't die. Believe me, I've tried. Jump out of a window, off the Space Needle, stay underwater for an hour; not a scratch on me.

The thing is, I'm different. Always had been. The psychiatrists my mother sicced on me all said it was normal teenage behavior. Yeah, right. I wasn't convinced. Neither was my mom, I could tell. She was convinced I was some messed-up runaway kid back from the orphanage. Oh, I never told you, did I? I'm a foster child. My _real _parent's current whereabouts are unknown. Mr. Avery, the orphanage caretaker I hated so passionately, told me my parents dropped nine month old me off, driving away in a canary yellow Porsche, laughing their heads off. That was it. Sure, they left me a small fortune in cash, but did they even bother to meet me? To get to know me, love me, care for me? Nope. They left without a care in their minds. "Oh, little Sienna will be fine in the orphanage." No more.

That was what I was doing now. Finding blood, I mean. I came to accept that I'm just some sort of freak killer. Being in such close proximity to humans is dangerous. I mean, I didn't want to become overcome with the scent and suddenly up and attack every helpless human in the building they call school. Even though I'm getting much better at mastering the instincts the monster in my mind control me to do, it is way easier to keep in charge of myself after hunting. After telling my step brother Brad, who was the only one who didn't think I was some freak psychopath, that I would be out at the mall, I escaped to the streets of Seattle -- not a pretty place. Druggies the same age as myself slumped against the coarse sidewalk, men with SIG Sauers cocked at nothing in particular, glaring at me with black eyes, and the vast loneliness that I had come accustomed to in life. I quickly found my target. Marty Gunthrick, the serial killer who raped and murdered innocent woman. Have you guessed what I am yet? I'm a vampire. I need blood. I'm indestructible.

I arrogantly walked over to him, making sure to swing my butt just so. I saw his eyes rake over my body. Men. They're despicable. I had carefully changed as soon as I got out of the house into what I called my hunting outfit. Black mini. Fishnets. See-through top. The works.

"Hey, miss," Marty said, trying to sound polite yet somehow sexy. I wasn't fooled. There was something in his eyes, something sinister. He took a step closer.

I gave him a fake once-over, smiling seductively. He looked excited.

"So, you wanna?" I asked quietly. His eyes widened at my tone and took a step closer. Marty suddenly grabbed my waist, pushed me into an empty shop, and threw me onto the floor. I played along with him, pretending to be out of breath.

He was panting. "Now," he said. "Now." He took a wicked knife out of his coat, put it smack on my jugular, and straddled me.

I widened my eyes in fake fear. "No!" Marty looked insanely happy. Psychopaths were so easy to appease. He tore open my shirt in a sudden movement and looked down at me in wonder.

I had had enough.

I stood up so suddenly and fast that Marty flew off me landing on a pile of glass bottles in the corner.

Towering over him, I said, "Why did you kill all those women?"

He jumped up and took a running swipe with his knife, ripping my flimsy shirt. Now it was in tatters. Good thing I never got cold.

I grabbed his knife and flung it through the window, where it landed a few blocks beyond. The window exploded in a shower of glass, getting caught in my hair and landing in Marty's face. He screamed.

"Well," I asked calmly. He skittered away from me on his knees. I kicked him in the kidney, not hard, though. I would need all his innards in place.

"They… they need punishing!" He cried, frantically picking the deeply embedded glass off his face. "As do you!"

I laughed. "Oh really? Punishing for what?"

He cowered, saying no more. I ran at him… and you don't need to know the rest.

-………-

"Sienna, you look like hell," my other step brother, Jason, said.

"Oh, thanks," I replied sarcastically. Truth was, I actually _did _look like hell. My blouse was ripped open from the "incident", my hair in a whirl, and I had a speck of Marty's dried blood on my skirt. I'd have to be more careful next time.

I escaped as quick as I could up the stairs, before Jason could notice anything else about my attire.

I looked at myself in the oak floor-length mirror in my small room. It was worse than I thought. I'd have to take another shower. School tomorrow.

Oh, hell.

_Reviews, please! They make me happy! I KNOW this chapter was very dull and dark and sinister, but the next will be better. Just maybe the Cullens will make their entrance soon!_


	2. Vampires and Wolves and Bears, Oh My!

_Hi! Thanks for continuing and reading the rest! Read on!_

_Oh, and by the way, I'm making this up as I go along. This is the LAST dark chapter, I swear! It just shows how Sienna becomes a "vegetarian". Hint hint._

_I don't own Twilight, blah blah. Stephanie Meyer does, blah blah. I own Sienna, blah blah._

**Chapter 2: Vampires and Werewolves and Bears, Oh My!**

A bear stood on his hind legs right in front of me. He roared, spraying his putrid breath and hot air into my face.

Damn.

I skirted around the beast. He stared down at me with beady eyes.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted at him. I guess I should have just run away (I mean, he couldn't do me any harm, anyway), but I wanted some way to soothe my wasted nerves.

Don't ask me how taking on a full-blown grizzly bear would help.

I had decided after taking a shower that I needed some "alone-time". Translation: I didn't want anyone to see my blood-red eyes. Speaking of blood. Marty Gunthrick. I couldn't stop thinking about him. About his terrified eyes as I came in for the kill, the look of horror that washed over him. Of _me. _Of what I was. I didn't want to be a monster. But what else could I do?

The bear darted at me with his paw raised. I caught it and threw him over my head so that he was lying face-down on the forest floor. The sky opened up above and let loose a torrent of rain. I cursed. _Another _shower. My black hair snaked down my back like an oil spill.

Suddenly, a sweet, familiar smell reached me. I swiveled around. The bear lay bleeding on the trail. I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me. Just another thing I killed. I gently turned the bear over onto his back and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"Crap," I whispered. Once again, I'd underestimated my strength. I looked around wildly. I needed to find some alcove to bury the dead grizzly. But… what was that smell again? I examined the bear. There was a small cut in his paw. He must have stepped on a thorn. Blood, sweet blood was oozing out of the cut. Thinking, what the hell, I gave it a go. Mmm, tasted like any other blood. Quick as a flash, I-- well, I won't bother you with the details. I discarded the limp, bloodless body a ways away from the path and cleaned myself up. That actually wasn't so bad. Hell, that was _excellent_. I didn't taste a damn difference from any other blood. Any other _human's _blood, I should add.

_Snap._

I stood still as stone. A twig. A simple twig underfoot could give away any hiding place. Turning slowly, I saw a figure wedged between a tree and a rock, hiding. Idiotic me. I should have sensed him. That was, after all, my gift. I could read from one's mind everything they once thought, and what they were currently thinking. I could speak into one's mind, without saying anything out loud. That wasn't the only one. I could also control the four elements: air, fire, water, and spirit.

His thoughts were along the lines of, _What the hell! Did that girl just EAT a grizzly bear? A GRIZZLY bear? As in, an eight feet tall, fanged marvel? Is this the creature Uncle Jake was talking about? The vampire? Well then, what is she doing on OUR territory? The werewolf's territory?_

I said calmly, not moving a muscle, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Who are you?"

He didn't make a sound. _Dear God, can she see me? Will she kill me? WHY did I have to come out so late? Wasn't Uncle Jake always warning me to nose out of other people's business?_

I rolled my eyes. "No, I will not kill you. Just… just forget what you saw, okay? And _don't tell anyone_."

The boy scurried away at an impossible speed--impossible for humans, that is. I realized he was the same age as me, maybe older. Where was I, anyway? I listened for someone else's thoughts.

_Wow, La Push is beautiful! I hope Damien made supper, I'm exhausted, _someone named Susan Gibbs was thinking. Damn. La Push? The Indian Reservation? That would explain the darker color of his skin. But it wouldn't explain the werewolves. I mean, come on. Were there really _werewolves _in La Push? Well, there was definitely a vampire in Forks.

I made up my mind to scurry the hell away. _When in doubt, get the hell out, _I thought absently.

I sprinted vampire-speed to my half-parent's house and climbed the wall until I reached the roof.

School tomorrow.

_Reviews PLEASE! And I swear, it will get more interesting next chapter! She's going to school!_


	3. Vamps are Feisty

_Hello people! Hope you like this story! Read, read, read!_

_I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I don't own Washington, either. The government does._

**Vamps are Feisty**

"Sienna, will you GET UP!" Jason and Brad, both fully dressed, were screaming out the window to where I was; on the roof.

Why was I on the roof ten minutes before the first day of school started, you may ask. I hadn't moved an inch since last night, when I had fully taken on the grizzly bear. It had done the most peculiar thing to my eyes. When a vampire feeds off a human, their eyes turn bright red. It is very awkward when another human mentions your scarlet eyes. After I had fed off the bear, however, my eyes took on a few golden color pigments. Now my eyes were the oddest orange color. I guessed that's what you get after feeding off a human _and _a bear on the same night.

"Fine!" I shouted down to my stepbrothers. Grabbing hold of the gutter, I swung my legs down and into my open bedroom window, nearly knocking over my brothers in the process.

Jason and Brad cursed.

"How do you _do _that?" Jason asked. I shrugged, an absurdly innocent look on my face. They rolled their eyes and thundered down the stairs. Getting dressed as quickly as possible without ripping my clothes, I rushed on a cream cashmere V-neck sweater with a pale blue shirt underneath, tight black skinny jeans, and these cute black ballet flats. Who said I wasn't the picture of innocence?

"Come ON, Sienna! Be out here in five minutes or we'll leave without you!"

I shouted out the window, "Will you wait a second! And don't you so much as lay a damned finger on my Jeep!"

I heard laughing outside.

I whipped a brush through my black waist-length hair and jumped out the window with my backpack on my shoulder.

"Finally," Brad said, mussing up my hair and grinning. Jason rolled his eyes while simultaneously grabbing my neck in a headlock. He was the star quarterback at Forks High. They were both used to my abnormal habits. Jumping out of a two-story window, for example.

I gave a tiny smile and hopped behind the wheel of my huge red Jeep Liberty. I had gotten it just three weeks ago. I'd known exactly what I wanted. Brad called shotgun, leaving Jason to sulk in the back seat.

Driving as fast as possible without the cops being alerted, we arrived in the tiny parking lot in five seconds flat. Brad was clutching the door handle and my icy arm in a death grip by the time we parked.

Jason nearly flew out the door, Brad close behind him. I laughed. They were so easy to frighten.

I walked slowly to the front door, looking closely for new faces. As usual, the whole male population was staring at me, giving me goofy smiles, while the girls gave me envious looks. I noticed there was a new group of six that smelled noticeably different from the rest. My eyes widened. _Other _vampires? And here I was, thinking I was the only one! They got out of some silver Volvo. There were three girls and three guys. They were all different as could be, but with the similar characteristics of vampires. One girl had long brown hair, large golden eyes (actually, they all had golden eyes, but hers were particularly large), and was holding the hand of a cute bronze-haired vampire. The other pair was a short pixie-like figure with spiky black hair. She was talking to a tall blond guy. They looked like a couple, along with the next pair. One guy, with the build of Jason, had brown hair and was laughing with a beautiful blond girl.

Suddenly, the girl with the long brown hair looked over at me. She nearly choked. The bronze-haired guy looked concerned about her, then they all looked in my direction to where the girl was pointing.

_Jesus, another vamp,_ the Jason-like vampire thought.

_Oh my God! Another one of us! We could hang out! Ooh, she looks like she has good taste, I'll have to bring her shopping!_ the tiny black-haired girl thought excitedly.

The bronze-haired boy looked sharply at the pixie girl and then resumed his staring at me. I swiftly turned my back on them and walked into the school building, where my friend, Jill, caught up with me.

"Ohmygod, did you _see _that kid over there? He is _so _cute!" she gushed.

I looked at her amusedly. "Where?"

She pointed in the direction of the front desk, where there was a line of kids waiting to get their schedule. I nearly choked, just like the brown-haired vampire girl, I thought distractedly. The "cute boy" was the guy from La Push I ran into in the forest. I wondered what he was doing in Forks. Shouldn't he be going to the La Push school?

"What?" Jill asked, her eyebrows raised. "Do you know him?"

"Uh… No." I said quickly. Suddenly, he looked over our way. His eyes found mine and such a look of shock and recognition passed over his face that I almost burst out laughing. Well, at least I could make certain he didn't tell anyone about the grizzly bear episode. I strolled right up to him, with Jill following curiously behind me, and said, "Hi."

He stuttered, blinked a couple of times, and walked quickly away, schedule clutched tightly in hand. I laughed darkly. The vampire family walked in just as the boy was about to leave.

_Is that what I THINK it is? _the blond girl thought incredulously. The bronze-haired boy nodded at her. Curious and curiouser. The bronze-haired boy seemed to be able to read thoughts, too. I wondered if he could control the elements too, as well. I made a decision. I would speak-think to them (my brilliant word for speak using the mind, a gift that seemed to come in the whole mind-reading package).

_What?_ I asked the blond. She shot me a startled look.

_Is that vampire speaking to me? But I didn't see her mouth move! _

The bronze haired boy looked at her. He asked quietly, "What?" The blond shut her mouth tightly and shook her head. Good.

Meanwhile, the vamps and the La Push boy were having some sort of silent confrontation. The La Push boy was looking angrily at the family, his brow furrowed. The family was looking at him with varying mixes of shock and anger on their faces. This went on for about a minute. Finally, the La Push boy turned his back and stalked angrily out the door. Just for fun, I used my power of air to suddenly blow the schedule out of his hand and slide under the door, slither around the feet of many humans, and plop right into _my _hand. I grinned evilly and memorized his schedule, making it go back to the boy. The family of vamps shot me a startled look.

I continued my speech, but with the pixie instead of the blond. _Do you know him?_

The pixie gasped. _Can you hear me?_

I smiled. _Yep._

_Cool! My name's Alice Cullen. You?_

_Sienna._

Alice looked abashed. _Sienna? _

_Uh, yeah, Sienna._

She looked frantically at the bronze-haired boy.

_Edward, did you hear that?_

Edward looked faintly annoyed. "I can only hear you. Who are you talking to?"

_The girl. Sienna._

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. _Sienna?_

_YES! SIENNA! _I thought-shouted at him. God, why were they making such a big deal about my name? I mean, I know it was different, but they didn't have to be so dramatic.

I shot them a dirty look and turned back to Jill. "What the hell was that about?" she asked slowly.

I laughed nervously. "Oh nothing." Jill rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get our schedules." I followed her, not looking back at the Cullens.

_Love it? Hate it? Please review anything you think should be changed!_


	4. The Day Goes On

_Hi! Hope you like it! _

_I don't own Stephanie Meyer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Blah. Blah._

**Chapter 4: The Day Goes On**

"Sienna, that new kid is staring at you. Again."

I glanced up to where Jill was pointing. It was the La Push kid. He kept shooting me furtive looks. I'd been tuning out everyone's thoughts for the past, oh, I don't know… sixteen years. In other words, my whole life. I mean, sure, I _listen_, but only when I have to. I finally let the thoughts of others wash over me, and they pulled me under like a tidal wave.

_Oh no! I have so much biology homework!_

_Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me. Two detentions, and on the first day!_

_What the hell is with Sienna's eyes? _

_I wonder if there'll be a new Star Trek episode on today…_

I groaned. Humans could be so irritating. I zeroed in on the La Push kid's thoughts.

_Damn! Did that vampire just see me looking at her? I should have just listened to Uncle Jake. Mom would never have wanted me to venture out into the woods alone! But, I wonder what she was doing? I thought vampires only drank human blood? _

I grinned. I guessed it was time to explain myself. I shot Jill a _just shut up and ignore it _look and stalked over to where The La Push Dude was seated. The who lunch room was startled and following my every move. Well, who wouldn't be? I rarely talked to anyone, besides Jill, and here I was waltzing up to some new kid.

I leaned in real close and muttered in his ear, "I think we need a little chat, you and I."

He jumped up quickly and stuttered, "I… I won't tell."

I smiled. "Oh, I know." I dragged him out of the lunch room with everyone's eyes following us. Stopping only when we got to the parking lot, I stood stock-still and waited.

Finally, he spoke. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

I sighed. Sitting on the curb, I confessed. "Do you remember Marty Gunthrick?"

I've never seen a look filled with so much pain, even now. "Yes."

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He cringed away from me. A little hurt, I sat back down.

He said, "My mother, Rachel, was one of Gunthrick's last victims. What about the psychopath?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

I glared up at him. "Fine, I'll continue. Well, I'd just… uh, fed off him."

A mixture of disgust and triumph washed over his face.

"Anyways, I felt remorse about what I'd done, I don't care how much he deserved it. I'm not a killer." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I started running. I didn't know where the hell I was going, I just _ran_. The bear lunged at me and I didn't think, I just acted. Next thing I know, there was a bear carcass lying in front of me and a helpless sixteen-year old hiding from me." I gave him a tiny smile.

He was silent for a while. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Sienna."

"Nick."

"What are you doing at Forks High? Shouldn't you be at the La Push school?"

Nick gave me the first genuine smile I'd seen on him. "I really don't know. I just got this feeling… Oh, do you know that vamp family in there?" He jerked his finger behind him at the lunch room.

I'd all but forgotten about them. "Nope. How do you know about us, anyway?"

He grinned. "My Uncle, Jacob Black, told us about a legend. To make a long story short, werewolves existed, and vampires were their mortal enemies."

"Wha… Really?" _Werewolves_? What the hell?

"Yep. The La Push Werewolves. There's supposedly a whole pack of them."

I was shocked. "Wow."

The bell rang. Damn. I looked at my schedule, quickly memorizing it. Biology, Building 3. After that, time to go home.

"See you, Nick." I walked perhaps a little too swiftly to remain conspicuous to the building with BUILDING 3 marked in peeling stick-on letters on the door.

I scanned the class. I was late. Only one seat left, next to the pixie vampire. I apologized to the teacher, Mr. Carter, before taking my seat.

The girl who was now my lab partner took out a slip of paper from her binder and began writing in neat, scrawling handwriting. She handed it to me.

_**Hi, remember me? My brother, Edward, told me you were Sienna. Do you happen, by any chance, to be in a foster family's care?**_

Was she a thought reader, too? I grabbed a pen and began writing.

_Yes. How do you know?_

Alice sucked in a huge breath.

_**Sienna! Meet us after school, at our house. You'll be able to follow our scent.**_

I gave her a puzzled look.

_Fine._

And with that, Alice happily crumpled up the paper, threw it in her mouth, and looked innocently at Mr. Carter, who was starting to look suspicious.

What the hell… was that?

_I'm sorry to say, I truly hate this chapter. I'll have to make the next one better. Review, please, they'll cheer me up! _


	5. The Cullens

_Fifth chapter! Yay! Thanks to AccidentProneAsBella, Amanda Hold, and ellierose4ever for reviewing! You guys rock! _

_-in monotone- I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Blah blah. Blah blah._

**Chapter 5: The Cullens**

I revved up the engine. The sweet, familiar sound of my Jeep carried across the parking lot to the Cullen's fine tuned ears. Alice waved. I merely smiled.

_You won't believe what we have to tell you,_ Alice was thinking.

They sped out of the parking lot and took a right-hand turn, me a left. I sure as hell wasn't going to leave my Jeep --or my brothers-- at some random vampire's house.

"Who _was _that?" Jason asked.

"A girl."

Jason smacked the back of my head in a playful gesture --he had called shotgun this time-- while I smacked him right back. Brad grinned from the backseat.

"All right. Both of you, out," I ordered when we arrived at the house.

I ran, vampire speed, through the forest. Who knew vampires could have such a scent? I was at their house --a large white mansion with tons of glass-- in no time flat.

The brown haired girl and Edward rushed out and guided me inside. What was that about? Um, I could walk steadily without any hand-holding, thank you very much.

They led me through the beautiful house into what I assumed was the living room. A large flat-screen TV sat with MTV turned on full volume.

A blond guy --I guessed he was the "father" of the family-- said sharply to the Jason-like vamp, "Turn it off, please."

The rest of the family was seated around a large cream-colored suede couch. The whole room was done in soft pastille blues and creams, with a beautiful Tabriz rug in the center. The ceiling went up two stories, paintings dotting its way up. There were no pictures of the family, only ones of wildlife. Interesting.

"Hi, Sienna!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. I grinned. She was someone I could get used to.

A woman with soft caramel-colored hair rose and smiled warmly.

"Hello. I see you haven't been introduced properly." She gave a reproving look to her family.

"Well -- it's not like we had any time!" the Jason-like guy said sheepishly.

The mother-like lady, ignoring the Jason-like guy, said, "Anyways…" she gestured from left to right on the couch. "This is Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. And this," she pointed to the blond guy. "This is Carlisle. Oh, and I'm Esme," she added.

"Hi," I said, flashing them all a huge grin. I still wasn't used to the fact that there was actually more of my kind.

Bella rose slowly. "Sienna, we wanted to talk to you about something." Why suddenly did everyone sound like I was a child in need of a scolding?

I looked at them all silently, the grin no longer plastered on my face.

"Well… how should I put this?" Bella looked at her family for support.

"Sienna," Rosalie said, "What Bella wanted to tell you is… well, Bella may just be your mother."

I stood, dumbstruck, gazing at them in disbelief.

They all looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I was incapable of speech for a full minute. "_What_?"

Bella looked at me sadly. "I knew you'd be shocked."

I managed a few words. "But… how?"

"Well," Edward spoke, "You seem to be different. Bella had already completed the process of becoming a vampire when she had you. You were born a full vampire and you will keep growing until, my guess is, you're an adult."

So I had only two years left of aging. I guess some would consider me lucky. Yeah, right.

"Then _why _did you leave me in the orphanage?"

"We had no choice," Bella said softly.

Anger was mounting inside me. "Oh, really?" I could feel myself losing control. Damn it, I had to concentrate! "So, let me get this straight. You had me, said, 'Oh, Sienna is _different. _She'll be fine at some stranger's house!' and drove off in a yellow Porsche!"

"How did you know about the Porsche?" Emmet asked curiously.

"That's besides the point!" I shouted. I was breathing harshly, trying to gain back my self-control.

"You're right," Esme said softly.

"Of course she is," Edward said.

"You never answered my question." I near growled.

Bella looked desperate. "Sienna, you have to understand! We thought we would destroy you! We didn't want to have another life lost to the vampires!"

"Understand WHAT?" I shrieked. I couldn't contain it any longer. I had to get out of there. I spun on my heel and dashed out of the house into a clearing about twenty yards into the forest. Crap. This had happened only once before. I was shaking horribly. I knew the Cullens had followed me and they, thankfully, left me alone. My body underwent a little explosion. I felt my spirit leaving my outer shell through my fingertips. It was the most unusual sensation. It felt as if a bird's feather was running along my body, lifting my spirit from it in the process. My body collapsed and I looked down at me. I glanced at the Cullens, who couldn't see spirit-me. They dashed to my lifeless form and pulled it up. I stepped forward and I was sucked back into my shell, fitting perfectly inside.

"Sienna!"

I looked groggily up at them. I felt terribly weak. "I'm fine."

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"Just… just get me some blood. Please," I begged.

With that my apparent family picked me up and sprinted me to their sprawling white mansion.

_Sorry for all the drama! Reviews, please! Any feedback?_

_Yes, I know this chapter was very short. The next will be longer._

_P.S. if you remember before, I mentioned Sienna could master the four elements. The "explosion" was the spirit part of her power. She has a difficult time controlling it, as you can see._


	6. La Push

_Ugh, I'm so sorry it took so freakishly long to continue.. School is over, finally, and I'll have time to WRITE! I'm working on ideas for a Twilight crossover as we speak – er, write._

_-sings loudly- I do not own anything Twilight, keep that in mind as you enjoy your flight! (don't ask..)_

**Chapter Six: La Push**

"Sienna?" A tentative voice made me crack open my eyes an inch.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked harshly. Bella, or my "mother", grimaced.

"I'm sorry," I swear, if vamps could cry, she would be sobbing. But, I'm sorry to say, I completely neglected that fact and ignored her.

It was silent for a moment. "You're lying."

Bella sputtered indignantly. "I am truly sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know _that._ What I meant is you didn't leave me because you were a vampire. Tell me the truth." I gazed at her steadily, Bella finally meeting my eyes.

She sighed. "Another time."

I glared at her angrily, my eyes brittle like glass. I jumped up from my perch on the couch and raced back to my house, not even glancing back.

_What the hell? Now my life just got even more abnormal. _

I hopped into Jason's bedroom window, only to find him... er, playing a little game in his bed with our college-age neighbor, Ashlyn. Too bad my foster parents were in Brooklyn on their annual yearly honeymoon. No one to bust him._ Caught in the act!_

Sighing silently, I traipsed to Brad's room, hoping for a _little _comfort. He was lying on his bed gnawing on a licorice rope. I smirked as he glanced over at me, an embarrassed glint in his eyes.

He held out the soggy end he had bitten from. "Want some?"

I grimaced and sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing forlornly.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my shoe."

"Come on, Sienna, you are the worst lier _ever_. And since when did you ever worry about _shoes_?" his face puckered on the latter word as if he were speaking about the precise sensation of ripe lemons.

"Oh, all right. Um, I think I might have found some... relatives. _My_ relatives."

Brad looked outraged. "Who? Where? Did they care to tell you why they left you?"

"Well.. they did, but I knew they were lying." Brad alone knew I had peculiar "gifts". But not all of it.

"Where do they live? I'll beat the crap out of them."

"Brad, come on, I can take care of myself. You should know that."

"Damn. Fine."

He eyed me closely. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I sighed. "Not really, but I'm coping."

And cope I did.

**...:...**

"Jill! Get your ass out of bed NOW!"

Jill grumpily appeared in her first story window and hauled it open. "Jesus, Sienna, chill out. Unlike you, I do not have the superhuman ability to stay up all night." If only she knew.

"It's freaking seven o'clock! AT NIGHT! Hurry up! We need to get to La Push _now!_" I very nearly growled.

"Sienna! Everybody knows I've never been on time to a party once! Give me an hour!"

I rolled my eyes as I entered the house and walked swiftly into her room.

Jill sighed. "At least let me shower." Her eyes brightened at once. "Help me with my hair. I have no idea how you got so good." Practice, I thought. Practice and a good vampiric eye.

After an exhausting hour spent enduring the super strong scents of multiple perfumes, tangled hair, and numerous clothing changes, Jill finally decided she was done.

I grabbed her hand, grinning like a fool. "Let me show you something." Towing her behind me like some absurd tugboat, I presented my baby with a dramatic Broadway pose, arms held wide. Jill nearly expired with laughter, until she spotted what was sitting superiorly on her front driveway, when the giggles died in her throat.

"Like it?" I smiled hugely.

"What..." Jill gulped. "SIENNA MOREAU WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY A HARLEY?"

I grinned. My fire engine red '98 Dyna Superglide sat there proudly and presented quite the daunting figure. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"_She?_ Your motorcycle has a SEX?"

"Of course! Want a ride?"

"Oh God. _Sienna!"_

"Come_ on! _Why not?"

"I... uh, just did my hair."

I glared at her until she sighed defeatedly. "_Fine._"

"Come on!" I chirped. I hopped onto my bike, Jill right behind me, and took off. Jill shrieked and clung to my belt loop.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Oh, fine." I pouted. I eased off the throttle a tad and hauled ass to La Push. When we arrived, Jill nearly collapsed on the sandy parking lot and gasped, "Never... again... damn... you!"

I grinned. "Jill, please, it wasn't that bad."

"YES IT WAS!" We were starting to attract quite a few odd looks from people around us, so I unwillingly obliged. "Okay, fine, next time I'll go slower.

She raised an eyebrow. "Next time? I'm either riding in your Jeep or in my own car. Anyways, come on, let's check out all the hot guys down by the water."

I sighed. Don't get me wrong, those La Push kids were beautiful, but I was so not in the mood to go in an ogling contest. I changed directions midway, choosing the darkness of the forest over the glistening ocean. Stumbling along in the darkness, I finally came across a patch of tide pools glinting brightly. I smiled. Such beauty in a dark place. I noticed a figure looking down into one of the tide pools.

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should have sensed him, you idiot, you need to LISTEN!_

As if _he _could sense _me_, the figure swiveled around and a pair of familiar eyes were staring at me, the moonlight giving them an otherworldly glow.

"Nick?" I whispered.

He grinned. "Hi, Sienna." Nick was much larger than last week. He towered above me. I noticed his nose was scrunched up as if he smelled something bad.

"Is something wrong?" I took a step closer. His nose twitched. Huh.

"Oh, no, not at all. I grew a foot in a freaking week. My uncle has been giving me these strange sidelong glances, and now, you smell like you're wearing the most disgusting perfume I've ever smelt, which really doesn't improve my mood." He said in a wry tone.

Perfume? "Er, I don't wear perfume. And those symptoms don't sound familiar at all."

"Exactly. I asked my uncle, and that's about when the looks started navigating my way. Just freaking great."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Nick ran a finger through his hair. "Ah, it's not you, don't worry about it."

"So what's your last name, anyway?"

He cringed. "Don't laugh – it's Clark."

I smiled, walking to his side and peering nervously down the depths of the tide pool.

I hadn't realized how long I had been standing there like a fool until Nick gently shook my shoulders. "Come on, Sienna, we don't want to stay here all night."

_All night_. Jesus, I was turning into such a ho. My perverted thoughts were interrupted by Nick dragging me back to the beach. Even more natives had joined the crowd, some of the Forks kids attempting to make conversation with them. I caught a glimpse of brown hair.

"SIENNA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Jill's eyed widened in surprise as she spotted Nick's tall figure behind me.

"Who's this?" Jill raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips.

I groaned. "This is Nick. Nick, this is Jill."

Nick suddenly looked embarrassed. "Uh, I should go. Bye." And he hightailed it out of there.

"Si-enn-aaa! Who was _that_?" She gasped, a wicked glint lighting up her green eyes. "Was that where you where all this time?"

I sputtered stupidly. "N-no, of course not! L-let's go!" I half-dragged her to my bike, only to find yet another La Push kid there, only he was a bit older than the rest, looking to be in his thirties.

I sighed. I was spent, which was kind of strange because, in case you forgot, I'M A VAMPIRE!

"Who the hell are you?"

The man looked up, his eyes wide. "Bel-- oh, sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Nice bike you got there, I'm assuming it's yours?"

"Yep."

"I'm Jacob."

"Sienna. This is Jill."

"Hi.

"Hi."

After a moment of awkward silence, Jacob straightened. "Um, I just wanted to ask you if you had any correlation to an Isabella Cullen?"

"Er, n-- OH, you mean Bella?"

His mouth tightened. "Yes."

"Um, I'd rather not speak of it, truthfully." I swung my legs over the side of the bike, gesturing for Jill to do the same.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Jacob," I said cheerily before I roared off into the night.

**...:...**

"Yet another kidnapping has occurred here in Forks. Here's Dennis with the details."

"Thanks, Mar. Well, Forks doesn't seem to be quite as safe as it was thought. There have been three reports of missing children, the most recent being Nicolas Clark. Police were alerted last night at eleven thirty pm, and he was last seen at the La Push beach. Please call nine-one-one if you have any information."

I dropped my toothbrush into the sink and screamed. Loud.

_Let me know if I have any grammer problems, I'm absolutely EXHAUSTED. Though how can I be surprised? I stayed up half the night reading FictionPress._


	7. The Note

_Hi y'all! I'm in a hotel boring my brains out, waiting for the morning to come when I fly out to Hawaii. Ugh!! Such anticipation! And to top it all off, my grandparents are snoring a bed away like there's no tomorrow. Halp!_

_Well, I have nothing more to say, so I'll let ya get on with the reading :o)_

**Chapter Seven: The Note **

Footsteps thundered down the hall, at least four pair, continuing like an echo, until Jason, Brad, and my foster parents burst in my room.

"_What is it?_" They yelled in unison.

I pointed a shaking figure at the TV screen. "The n-news. Just now," I couldn't seem to catch my breath. "Nick got kidnapped."

"Now, really, Sienna, you shouldn't be screaming for silly little things like that. Why, I bet you don't even know the boy," My foster mother gave me a very stern look.

"But I _do _know him!"

Both of my foster parents left the room, Jason and Brad remaining. I stared at them with shocked eyes.

Brad walked up to me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. "They'll find him, don't worry about it."

"This is Washington. The cops here are the best," Jason said (not so truthfully, though. What does being in Washington have to do with the ratings of cops?).

I sighed. "Okay, okay, just let me think." My brothers cleared the room in various stages of depression.

_Damn. What happened to my life in such a short period of time? One minute I was a semi-happy foster vamp-child, the next there are werewolves, more vampires, a whole other family, and strange La Push men who seem to be fixated on meeting my "mother"._

I decided it was time to pay my "family" a visit. No more of this childish crap.

A few minutes later, I put on a brave face as I marched up the front steps to the Cullen's sprawling white mansion.

A lone figure bounced down the steps. "Sienna! How are you?" Alice cried happily.

I sighed. "Were you watching the news?"

Alice seemed to sense my reluctance to be cheery. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know you and Nick got along rather well. But don't worry, we'll help you find him."

She nearly read my mind. A huge grin lit up my face. "Really?"

In the blink of a human eye, the rest of the Cullens were standing there, smiling.

"Of course, Sienna, dear," Esme said. "Do come in."

We traipsed into their large entryway and into a slightly smaller room with a highly technical-looking computer and a large bookshelf full of what looked like classics. Most of the Cullens went down the hall and upstairs. Carlisle stayed and rifled through some immaculately kept antique drawers and emerged with a phone book. "Found it," he grunted, his thumb holding a spot in the large book.

"Er... who exactly are you looking for?"

"Jacob Black's house. Yes, there it is. Due to the treaty, we won't be able to assist you. But we'll tell you how to react."

I stared at him curiously but he didn't elaborate.

Carlisle resumed his rummaging through numerous drawers. Finally, he stood up gracefully and walked out the door, beckoning for me to follow him. He handed me a slip of paper with an address written in neat handwriting. I assumed it led to Jacob's house. When we emerged into the family room, the remainder of the family were sitting on the couch, waiting.

Bella smiled at me, trying to catch my eye. I ignored her.

"Sienna, Jacob might just know something about Nick's kidnapping. They were always very close, even before Gunthrick murdered his mother," Edward said.

"Um, so are we going? And what's with this treaty?" I asked irritatedly.

"We can't. The treaty states that the Cullens are not to set foot in La Push, for fear of injuring–or worse– its occupants." Rosalie replied.

"Okay, so first of all, why have I never had any problem with going to the rez, and second, you don't even eat humans," I was extremely confused.

"Maybe they weren't aware that you were a vamp. It seams that once all of the vampires are cleared out of their area, they lose their wolfishness. And being vegetarians is what saved us," Jasper said.

I raised an eyebrow. "'Wolfishness?'"

Bella and Edward exchanged a look. "Er, Sienna, we meant to tell you later, but because of the slippage of _somebody,_" Bella shot an annoyed look at Jasper, who returned one of pure innocence. "We have to earlier than planned."

Emmet took over. "Yeah, well, to make a long story short, a few La Push people are descendants from werewolves, and when a vampire enters their domain, all hell breaks loose."

I laughed. Now really, this was too much. Maybe this was all some twisted joke made up by my equally twisted foster family. Damn, this was _so _not funny. If they think they take me as that much of a fool, they have way underestimated me. I mean, I may be a bit morbid, but I wasn't stupid.

"Okay, guys, this really is _not funny_. Cut the crap and tell me who you really are."

The Cullens stared at me in shocked silence. "Sienna, we've been telling the truth the whole time. I know it's kind of much all at once, but that doesn't mean we're lying. Seriously," Alice added when I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, okay," I rolled my eyes.

"Sienna! What do we have to do to make you believe us?"

I mock-pretended to search the back of my head for answers. "Hm, let me think, why don't you start with telling me why Bella left me all those years ago?"

Rosalie sighed. "Damn, The Duke."

The Cullens squirmed uncomfortably in their seats.

I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "'The Duke'?"

_What the hell kind of name was _that? It so reminded of me of that movie Jill was near obsessed with, with hot Kurt Russel as a criminal turned good guy. Woohoo!

"Yes, The Duke. Back before you were born was The Duke's reign of terror. While he was a human, he had an extremely powerful assistant, who did all of the dirty work. He wasn't so well known in the south, but the north was where it all went on. The Duke made a collection of all the murderers in the area, changed them, and used them to destroy all of the vampires. He made it his goal to annihilate every single vampire in the world. Sounds impossible, I know, but he grew more and more powerful as the years passed. We suspect that he was Rosalie's ex husband --" Emmet growled. "--and that's why he has such a grudge against our family. We had a couple of very close calls. When you were born, The Duke was fixated on getting back with Rosalie, and he made threats to kill you. We never told you were a vampire, and put you in the orphanage. We had no choice," Bella nearly had tears in her eyes.

I looked at them through new eyes. "And you think he discovered me again and kidnapped Nick to lure me to him."

"Yes," Edward said, worry etched in his voice.

I got up, smoothed down my skirt, and said, "Well, I've got not a moment to lose. Thanks for giving me the directions, Carlisle," and I was out of there quick as a flash. I heard my name being called, but I was faster than most, so I easily outran them. But instead of going to La Push to pay Jacob a much-needed visit, I turned to the forest.

It had been a long time since I hunted. Too long.

**...:...**

Later, when I was laying on my bed contemplating the major turn of events that day, my window exploded inward. Just like that. I shrieked and ran to the window, but could see no one. Turning around, I suddenly smelled the acute stench of rotting flesh. Nearly gagging, I kneeled down to examine what lay in the glass rubble. It was a dead rat. With a note pinned to its ears.

_What the hell is this, the Navy? Except instead of using a bottle, someone used a dead rat. Fantastic._

Unrolling the piece of paper, I slowly read it, then again. I sank down onto the glass-strewn floor.

_**Dear Sienna,**_

_**Hello, I haven't seen you in quite a while. We'll be meeting again soon, very soon.**_

_**If you want to see the boy again, go to the abandoned warehouse on Flix Street at midnight.**_

_**See you soon, my sweet.**_

_**The Duke**_

**...**

_Hee hee, sorry for the cheesy part with the Cullens. I just couldn't resist!_

_Feedback, PLEASE!!_

_Oh, and I know many of you may be thinking Sienna is a huge bitch, but she's not, really. She's just under a lot of stress._

_AND if you were wondering what the movie with Kurt Russel was called, it's Escape from New York. _


End file.
